Only A Dream
by Lierre Mortel
Summary: A new powerful enemy has made themselves known to the senshi of Earth. Can the sailor senshi handle the new threat or is the power of nine not enough? The senshi may have to ask the help of those banished by former Moon Queens to defeat this enemy but t


Only a Dream

_Only A Dream_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, the marvelous Takeuchi-sama does along with whatever companies also have the rights to it.  
Arashi Seishino

[http://www.geocities.com/nekoyoukai][1]

[http://www.geocities.com/dahliastorm][2]

Chapter One: **Rakugosha**  
  


Through the misty veil of Limbo the Guardian of the Gate of Time saw a lone figure approaching. Her long lavender locks were tied into two low pony tails held with silver ribbons and her dawn-tinted eyes contained a weariness that never seemed to leave them. Her every move was laced with the grace of one who had spent centuries using those limbs, the same grace of Pluto herself. The low light of Limbo seemed to shimmer off of her skirt and collar. The only flaw in the glowing fuku was the ominous black bow at her chest, the bow that marked her as one of the Rakugosha Senshi, an Outcast Soldier.  
  
She was the first Rakugosha, expelled by Queen Serenity IV millennia ago for refusing the call to duty   
as a senshi serving the Moon Family. The Imperium Silver Crystal was used on her to forever mark her power and her fuku as Rakugosha by turning her bows black. Her majesty's excuse for turning out even a disobedient senshi? "The power of Illusion is an evil power. I do this for the good of the System."  
  
She wasn't the last, this senshi in silver, not by far. Other Moon queens picked up the trend and   
banished their own "evil" senshi. So the senshi of metal, lava, dark fire, emotion, insanity, and the dark Moon were Rakugosha. Then the call to arms came during the reign of Queen Serenity IX, Metallia was attacking and all senshi were needed. The Rakugosha ignored the summonses. They wouldn't have made it in time anyway.  
  
The Rakugosha had locked themselves away in the Senshi Nebula in the galaxy Kokuryuu while their   
leader attended to her own duties as a senshi.  
  
Pluto knew all this and she knew that even if they had been close enough to help they wouldn't have   
come. But still, she also had duties to maintain and guarding the Gate of Time always came first and her close bond with the leader of the Rakugosha could not be denied.  
  
"Komban wa, Morpheus." Pluto said as her old friend stopped in front of her.  
  
"Is it?" Morpheus asked airily. "Well then, good evening to you as well, Pluto."  
  
"How is life in the Nebula?"  
  
"Exhausting. Kibun is ever on the verge of a breakdown, Tot is encouraging her, Foji is constantly   
pounding on her forge, Koko is so perky I could at times shove her into said forge, Hizashi and Megumi are sulking, Abyss has come to visit, and I have to train a new gaki senshi from Andromeda called Shido Hoshi." All this was said with a hint of humor to a steady soprano inflection tinted with an ancient accent. "How are you?"  
  
"Actually this is the first time I've returned to the Gate of Time in a while. Chaos was threatening Earth   
and Serenity-hime needed me to aid the senshi." Pluto noticed the minute hardening of her friend's face. "Your friends, the Starlights, were there also."  
  
"Really?" Morpheus' face softened again and her eyes turned slightly wistful as she thought of her three   
former students. "How were they? Are they all right? How was" Morpheus broke off, taking control of her emotion and not letting her feelings for a certain Starlight through.  
  
"Top form, I must admit. They fought with honor and courage. And Healer is fine. She didn't so much   
as look affectionately at any female there except Luna, Serenity-hime's cat guardian."  
  
Morpheus' eyes widened and a faint blush tinged her cheeks. "How did you know?" she asked with   
trepidation hoping her feelings for the littlest Starlight weren't obvious."  
  
"Mou, Akumu-chan, I've known you for how many millennia, I can tell when you're in love."  
  
"Hai, I am. Demo, what good is it to love her when she doesn't love me back?"  
  
"I'd ask her yourself the next time you see her. Her answer may surprise you. The Starlights will be   
visiting their friends on Earth for a time a fortnight hence. Perhaps it is time for the Rakugosha to take a vacation as well."  
  
"Yes, we have never had one. Perhaps it is time to finally see Earth. I will inform the senshi of my   
decision at once and make arrangements with the Senshi Kouyou to either accompany us or stay at the Nebula."  
  
Pluto smiled to herself. She had never been much of a matchmaker but her friend had been so lonely for   
so long. Akumu deserved this. Pluto knew that Akumu had loved and lost a long time ago and that loss had been what prompted her to defect from the other senshi.  
  
"I have a house in Tokyo you can use. It's under the name of Meiou Setsuna and is in the Juuban district.   
I'll inform Haruka and Michiru the Rakugosha will be coming."  
  
"Haruka and Michiru?" Akumu asked.  
  
"Hai, Sailors Uranus and Neptune."  
  
"Ah, it's about time I've met one of my nieces. Training with Father took up centuries and by the time   
we finished I was very nearly an outlaw by royal decree. A family reunion has been out of the question for the longest time and it will be nice to see my imouto's bloodline continued."  
  
On that note, Akumu faded out of Limbo with a distracted "Ja na." To Pluto.

Looking at the place Akumu once stood, Pluto thought to herself, _"Gambatte, Akumu. I hope you find   
the love you deserve."_

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/nekoyoukai
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/dahliastorm



End file.
